Entardecer
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Durante todo o ano letivo, o que todos alunos aguardavam com entusiasmo sempre fora as sonhadas férias. Yuuki nunca dera importância para tal lazer, mas nesse último semestre ela começara a pegar-se imaginando quando finalmente teria algum tempo livre par


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Vampire Knight não me pertecem.

**OBS:** Esta é minha primeira fic circulando por este fandom, nunca escrevi nada que não fosse provindo de Naruto. Estória passada antes do encerramento do anime.

**Sinopse: **Durante todo o ano letivo, o que todos alunos aguardavam com entusiasmo sempre fora as sonhadas férias. Yuuki nunca dera importância para tal lazer, mas nesse último semestre ela começara a pegar-se imaginando quando finalmente teria algum tempo livre para relaxar, bem longe das loucas multidões que se formavam em cada entardecer, quando os alunos da Night Class apareciam.

-

**Entardecer.**

**-**

Dentre tantas tarefas a serem realizadas, para Yuuki a que mais demandava esforço físico, mental e, muito provavelmente auditivo, sem dúvida alguma, era a privacidade que ela e Zero deviam assegurar a Night Class durante a transição entre um período e outro.

Talvez não fosse especificamente a tarefa que a enfadasse, uma vez que Yuuki era uma guardiã e apreciava isso, mas os berreiros eufóricos de todas aquelas jovens enamoradas, completamente enfeitiçadas pelo irresistível glamour dos vampiros, deixavam-na profundamente aborrecida.

Na maioria das vezes, Yuuki simplesmente mantinha-se imparcial à suas vozes enlouquecidas, tentando apenas manter-se focada em contê-las para que nenhum incidente desnecessário expusesse toda a verdade reveladora sobre os tão atraentes colegiais noturnos.

E, apenas para aliviar um pouco o estresse, podia sempre contar com os esdrúxulos fitares de seu parceiro, que estabeleciam pelo menos alguns metros de passagem livre aos vampiros. A funesta esquisitice encontrada na maneira em que Zero encarava as mocinhas rendia para todos um bom repelente.

Aidou, é claro, não contribuía em nada com os esbanjares de seus tão simpáticos e sedutores sorrisos, sempre muito receptivo às amabilidades tresloucadas das adolescentes, importunamente ocasionador de um pouco mais de desordem.

Yuuki deixou fluir um suspiro de pura canseira e depois outro, passando a mão pelos cabelos, completamente estressada. Esguelhou por sobre o ombro uma breve olhadela para Akatsuki, vendo aderido à sua pétrea feição habitualmente imparcial o mesmo cansaço que o seu enquanto ele caminhava, as mãos nos bolsos.

As férias de verão, onde todos os alunos teriam um tempo escasso, mas toleravelmente suficiente para estar em seus próprios domicílios, seriam grupalmente proveitosas. A escola estaria desocupada e os vampiros jazeriam livres de seus fãs alucinados, libertos temporariamente do assédio constante.

Entretanto, e Yuuki bem sabia disso, tanto faria se as condições habitáveis daquela época do ano estariam aptas a comportá-los na morada escolar, pois os endinheirados alunos da Night Class muito raramente o passavam por ali. Normalmente viajavam para os mais longínquos e conceituados lugares. Como nas últimas férias, quando foram para o Canadá esquiar – a modalidade preferida de Shiki.

Desta vez seguiriam para França, ou talvez a Rússia, quem sabe, para ver a neve cair. A friagem outonal os agradava tanto que não seria muito difícil adivinhar que seguintes rumos tomariam nos dias vagos que estavam por chegar.

Porém, muito antes da sonhada desobrigação estudantil, a balburdia continuaria nos finais de tarde, e Yuuki teria de estar lá para cumprir sua tarefa.

A barulheira azucrinante intensificou-se notavelmente quando Kaname atravessou os portões, desfilando toda a elegância e formosura que tanto o caracterizavam, o rosto gélido impecavelmente charmoso.

Era quando este vampiro requintado aparecia que o descontrole das estudantes tornava-se ainda mais aturado, mesmo que muitas delas tivessem suas próprias preferências, visto como era inevitável perder a estabilidade porque Kaname era um astro e nenhuma humana conseguia resistir à força dominadora de seus olhos acobreados, tão frios e sedutores quando cortantes.

Por mais belos e luxuosos que fossem os outros vampiros, suas ultrajantes perfeições perdiam terreno perante a majestosa figura de seu líder.

- Volte já para trás – Yuuki ordenou a uma fanática que se esgueirava para longe da fileira de garotas, escapulindo sorrateiramente em direção a figura loura e espetaculosa de Ichijou – Pelos céus, meninas, controlem-se! – bradou para todas elas, infligindo os limites de sua voz acriançada.

- Yuuki.

Ela estacou imediatamente, sentido o corpo inteiro estremecer, o suor umedecendo-lhe a testa.

A garota seguiria aquele timbre melodioso cegamente para dentro de um labirinto se necessário fosse, instintivamente guiada até Kaname. Ela virou-se para ele, as faces afogueando-se automaticamente ao vislumbrá-lo bonito. Como em todas as outras vezes em que o vampiro a fitava intensamente através de olhos carregados de uma candura apaixonante, os olhos acastanhados de Yuuki luziam de encanto por ele.

- Kaname-senpai – sussurrou timidamente, a surpresa e o contentamento em tê-lo tão achegado de si toldando-lhe a voz.

Kaname esmiuçou-lhe os traços faciais, contemplando o adorável ajuntamento de sangue sob sua pele, o semblante demudando-se em agonia.

Era doloroso observar Yuuki quando simplesmente encontrava-se impossibilitado de divulgar a amplitude do amor que guardava unicamente para ela. Sua garota era tão frágil e desprotegida desde de que fora enfeitiçada, que até mesmo os insignificantes perigos mundanos poderiam feri-la. A fraqueza inconveniente de sua casca temporária deixavam-na a mercê das tragédias humanas e ainda mais perigosamente exposta aos vampiros sanguinolentos.

Kaname cuidaria daquela criança porque ela inteiramente sua e ninguém mais, além dele, podia tocá-la. Ergueu a mão, como se comprovando sua posse, e tocou a pele macia do rosto feminino, sentindo a quentura conatural de um mortal fluir até a ponta de seus dedos.

- Você parece cansada – observou ele, notando as olheiras que circundavam-lhe os orbes acastanhados e o ligeiro abatimento que tracejava as linhas da testa e as curvas das maçãs, declinando até a miudeza do queixo – Descanse.

Yuuki simplesmente não conseguia articular ao menos uma única palavra enquanto Kaname a tocava, o rosto avermelhava excessivamente e por mais de uma vez a garota percebeu-se completamente estonteada diante à sedutora cordialidade do vampiro.

Ah, sim, e ele certamente sentia-se satisfeito ao percebê-la completamente entregue, pois sabia que a antiga paixão ainda a comandava mesmo que a própria Yuuki não tivesse plena consciência dela.

Yuuki, então, não poderia documentar aquele apego que tinha pelo vampiro, justamente porque não se lembrava da causa de senti-lo tanto – alguma coisa absurdamente vasta, quase abrasadora, queimando dentro si.

Ela não sabia lidar com o tamanho absurdo do amor que ambos compartiam já que o sentimento abissal não passava, apenas para ela – e ao menos por enquanto - de um profuso resquício das recordações que permaneceram seguras dentro dela, mesmo com a inatividade das verdadeiras memórias.

- Não se preocupe – Yuuki disse, desviando-se de seus olhos perturbadores. – Estou ótima – assegurou.

A docilidade fulgurada ao fundo dos orbes derretidos daquela criança fascinava Kaname. Yuuki quisera sempre parecer forte, mesmo se tão pequena e completamente destruída, ela não quereria aparentar fraqueza nenhuma.

- Não me peça isso – disse ele, a voz dolorosamente macia. Os olhos frios a rasgaram cruelmente, enregelando-a até a espinha. – Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você.

Algo subitamente abrasante, contrapondo-se aos frêmitos violentos, se ainda fosse possível notar, acalorou um pouco mais a pele sobre as proeminências do rosto da garota. Outra vez, amaldiçoando-se por isso, ela fora completamente calada pelos olhos persuasórios do vampiro, sem conseguir emitir um mero ruído que indicasse que ainda era capaz de respirar – se perto dele, muito forçosamente, aliás, mas os dutos respiratórios permaneciam intactos.

O tempo, se passado junto de algum vampiro, esvaia-se tão rapidamente que não poderia ser notado se não fosse prestada alguma atenção nele, mas Kaname atraía tudo o mais que estivesse ao seu redor e o tempo tornava-se indubitavelmente irrelevante.

Então Yuuki apenas percebera que ainda estava em serviço quando as vozes femininas retumbaram em seus ouvidos, e tanto ela quando Kaname foram atraídos por um agrupamento semicircular de garotas em torno de alguém que elas mesmas encobriam.

- Ah, isso vai dar problemas – presumiu Akatsuki, tapando a face entediada com uma mão.

Yuuki correu até o grupo de garotas, interpondo-se rapidamente entre elas e... Shiki?

- O que está havendo aqui? – indagou para a multidão, recebendo numerosos murmúrios discordantes em retorno. As garotas pareciam irritadiças, devorando uma jovem de faces coradas com olhos homicidas.

- Eu realmente não imaginava que ela iria fazer isso – disse Ichijou, divertido, segurando-se em desatar a gargalhar, pois o olhar irado de Rima era absurdamente ameaçador.

Shiki encarava o grupo de meninas, sem realmente estar interessado em vê-las, a face mantinha-se tranqüilamente inabalável e apática, talvez um pouco irritada, porque tiveram derrubado sobre o chão seu Pocky de morango favorito.

- Como você ousa... – As meninas apontaram o indicador acusadoramente diante da face da jovem envergonhada, exclusa pelas outras – ...beijá-lo desta maneira descarada! E como fica o resto de nós? Que injustiça!

- Isso mesmo! Eu também queria! – gritou mais uma. Então todas começaram com uma banzearia desenfreada, discutindo entre si.

- Hey, vocês, parem já! – Yuuki soou o apito, mas o som fora completamente ignorado, quase inaudível e insignificante se comparado a ensurdecente gritaria congregada duma só vez.

- Quanta asneira. – Ruka levou uma mecha do cabelo ondulado para trás da orelha e desviou os olhos da multidão, erguendo os ombros em descaso.

Em algumas vezes Rima podia mostrar-se a criaturinha mais graciosa e tremendamente esquisita que alguém poderia conhecer, se ela mesma quisesse. Era tão simplória quanto um fondue de chocolate e amora, muito fácil de lidar se soubessem seguir a receita. A loiríssima vampira era quieta e gostava de comilanças agridoces, nada a aprazia mais do que as guloseimas açucaradas. Gostava de Shiki e de sua muda animosidade, ambos davam-se bem sem que precisasse existir um dialogo pronunciado, pois tanto um quanto o outro apreciava a quietude.

Rima também gostava de alimentá-lo com os doces de sua preferência, viciando-o no açúcar assim como ela era igualmente viciada. Era um complô que mantinha-os constantemente atrelados.

Ela havia presenteado Shiki, naquela mesma tarde, com o último Pocky de morango do pacote. Shiki o guardara, afirmando esperar para comê-lo na hora em que estivesse dentro da sala de aula.

A loura não tolerava desperdícios, ainda mais quando desprezavam seus tão valiosos quitutes. Agora seu precioso Pocky estava estirado ao chão, embolado em grãos de poeira e pisoteado, impossível de mastigar.

- Imperdoável – murmurou ela, apertando os punhos. Os olhos azulados chamuscaram no mais selvagem vermelho, tornando-a aterrorizante.

- Isto vai ser divertido – Ichijou comentou, cruzando os braços e esperando a catástrofe. Ruka beliscou-lhe o braço.

Yuuki estapeou a própria testa, respirando fundo em meio ao caos. _Apenas mais duas semanas_, ela pensou, _e elas vão para casa_. Férias, Deus, que viessem logo!

- Venha, Yuuki – Kaname a esperava, a mão estendida.

- Mas as meninas...

- Kiryu-kun cuidará delas. – Kaname lançou a Zero um olhar significativo, numa ordem silenciosa, e tocou a testa da garota, adormecendo-a num instante antes que ela tentasse contradizê-lo. Amparou-a antes que seu corpo colidisse com o chão, levando-a em direção ao escritório do diretor.

- Cuidem para que não haja massacre – ordenou Kaname a seus coadjuvantes.

Os vampiros desviaram os olhos de Rima para o líder, mas não tiveram tempo para contestar nada – e nem poderiam - porque ele já nem estava lá.

Akatsuki suspirou profundamente, usando os dedos para massagear as têmporas, e voltou-se para o aglomerado de humanas. No fim das contas o mais maduro que tomaria as rédeas da situação, quanta chateação.

Kaname olhou para o rosto de sua protegida, tirando uma mecha de cabelo de cima de seus olhos. Yuuki merecia seu devido descanso. Nessas férias, e já estava tudo acertado, a levaria para Noruega, para assistirem juntos o cair da neve.

Com olhos irados, Zero fitou as costas de Kaname enquanto se afastava com Yukki desacordada nos braços, _maldito_. Que soberba mania que ele tinha de hipnotizá-la. Zero detestava aquele puro sangue. Pro inferno com suas ordens audaciosas! Jamais acataria nada que fosse ditado por ele.

Saiu de lá ainda tempo de ver as garotas dissiparem-se como baratas, passando como furacão por ele. O que houvera ocasionado aquela reação, Zero não queria saber. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, a face mal-humorada, deixando-os para trás como Kaname fizera.

-

**N/A:** Ah, minha primeira one-shot de VK, soa até estranho. Uma one-shot simples, sem grandes dramas envolvidos, apenas mais um dia na Academia Cross. Esta estória foi criada para o .tion duma comunidade do anime, o tema dado foi férias. Amo o Shiki então tive de citá-lo por aqui, sou Kanamete, mas gosto do Zero no anime, só prefiro não escrever muito sobre ele nas fics. Bem, até algum dia, se eu decidir escrever mais alguma coisa deste fandom.

Vamp.


End file.
